Kon/Image Gallery
|altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #000000 |alttextcolor = #4F4F17 |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} Kon Anime Images Profile Images Ep320KonProfile.png|Kon in his lion plushie body. KonProfileOpt1Ep320.png|Kon, the Kaizō Konpaku. Ep7Kon.png|Kon. Ep50KarakuraKing.png|Kon as [[Karakura Superheroes#Kon - Karakura King|'Karakura King']]. Ep7KonPillForm.png|Kon's pill form. Agent of the Shinigami arc Ep7SoulCandy.png|Kon gets mixed up with regular Gikongan. Ep6IchigoDislikesKon.png|Kon is put in Ichigo Kurosaki's body for the first time. Ep6KonDestroysFence.png|Kon destroys a fence with a single kick. Ep6KonJumpsTeacher.png|Kon jumps over a groundskeeper. Ep6KonLeapsWindow.png|Kon leaps to the third story window. Ep6KonFlirtsWithOrihime.png|Kon flirts with Orihime Inoue. Ep6KonFlirtsTatsuki.png|Kon compliments Tatsuki Arisawa's looks. Ep6IchigoConfrontsKon.png|Ichigo confronts Kon in his body. Ep6KonKicksIchigo.png|Kon kicks Ichigo. Ep6IchigoSentFlying.png|Kon sends Ichigo flying. Ep6KonLandsSafely.png|Kon lands safely on the ground after a long drop. Ep6KonCrowd.png|Kon attracts a crowd as he jumps through the street. Ep6KonWatchesKids.png|Kon watches children playing video games. Ep6IchigoProtectsChildren.png|Ichigo protects the children from Kon. Ep7IchigoDodgesKick.png|Ichigo dodges a kick from Kon. Ep7KonSensesHollow.png|Kon senses a Hollow nearby. Ep7KonKicksHollow.png|Kon kicks the Millipede-like Hollow. Ep7HollowInjuresKon.png|The Millipede-like Hollow injures Kon. Ep7IchigoSlicesHollow.png|Ichigo slices the Millipede-like Hollow. Ep7IchigoKonDefeatHollow.png|Ichigo and Kon defeat the Millipede-like Hollow in unison. Ep7KonKnocksHollow.png|Kon stops the Hollow from landing on the children below. Ep7UraharaArrives.png|Kisuke Urahara arrives to reclaim his merchandise. Ep7KonPushedOut.png|Urahara pushed Kon out of Ichigo's body. Ep7KonIntoPlushy.png|Kon's pill is placed into a plushie. Ep7KonPlush.png|Kon is given a plushie body. Ep7KonWakesIchigo.png|Kon wakes Ichigo the morning after their first encounter. Ep7IchigoKonDiscussName.png|Kon discusses his name with Ichigo. Ep7KonPeepsUpskirt.png|Kon peeps up Rukia's skirt. Ep8KonInRukiasPack.png|Kon appears from Rukia's backpack at the graveyard. Ep8KonAngersIchigo.png|Ichigo is angered by Kon disturbing him. Ep8IchigoSidestepsAttack.png|Ichigo sidesteps Eikichirō Saidō's attack while holding Kon. Ep8RukiaAttemptsStopIchigo.png|Kon sits in Ichigo's body as Rukia tries to stop the fight. Ep8ShinigamiNoticeHollow.png|The fight is interrupted by an order from Soul Society. Ep13IchigoKonMeetUp.png|Kon meets up with Ichigo. Ep13KonConfirmsSafety.png|Kon confirms that Ichigo's family is safe. Ep13KonKicksHollow.png|Kon kicks a large Hollow away from Rukia. Ep13RukiaRestrainsKon.png|Rukia restrains Kon. Ep14LookingOn.png|Kon, Rukia, and Ichigo look on. Ep14UraharaStopsRukia.png|Urahara stops Rukia and Kon from intervening. Ep15IchigoKonDressedUp.png|Kon complains about Yuzu dressing him up. Ep15KonPointsFlower.png|Kon points out the flower that Yuzu glued to his ear. Ep15IchigoLeavesKon.png|Ichigo leaves Kon to his feet. Ep15KonDecidesLeave.png|Kon decides to leave the Kurosaki Clinic. Ep15KonEnticesGirls.png|Ryō Kunieda and Michiru Ogawa encounter Kon. Ep15KonFleesRyo.png|Kon flees from Ryō. Ep15KonOrihimeFantasy.png|Kon fantasizes about Orihime's reaction to finding him. Ep15OrihimeHitsKon.png|Kon is hit by Orihime. Ep15KonEncountersJintaUruru.png|Kon encounters Jinta and Ururu. Ep15KonReturns.png|Kon returns to Ichigo and Rukia. Ep15IchigoRukiaBringKon.png|Ichigo and Rukia bring Kon to Uryū for repairs. Ep15KonMarieAntoinette.png|Kon is dressed up again, this time by Uryū Ishida. Ep16IchigoFindsKon.png|Ichigo finds Kon tied up behind the toilet. Ep16IchigoSpraysKon.png|Ichigo sprays Kon with air freshener. Ep16KonPointsLetter.png|Kon points to the letter Rukia left on Ichigo's desk. Ep16IchigoKonConfused.png|Kon and Ichigo are confused by Rukia's letter. Ep16KonRevealsTrouble.png|Kon reveals that Rukia is in trouble with Soul Society. Ep16KonEvadesIchigo.png|Kon evades Ichigo's attempts to grab him. Soul Society arc Ep50DonMeetsKon.png|Kon meets Don Kanonji. Ep50HollowLikesKon.png|A female Hollow takes a liking to Kon. Ep50KarakuraSuperheroes.png|Kon lifted by Yuzu at the end of the battle. Arrancar arc Ep111KonIsSaved.png|Kon is rescued by the other Mod-Souls. Ep112IsshinUraharaTalk.png|Kon watches as Isshin and Urahara talk. Ep135KonKicksHollow.png|Kon attacks the dog-like Hollow. Hueco Mundo arc Ep135MiyukiWithShintaro.png|Kon as Shintarō Ep213UraharaGetsKon.png|Urahara retrieves Kon. Ep213UraharaKPose.png|Urahara shows Kon the "K'''" pose. Ep213KarakuraRaizer.png|Kōnso Cop Karakuraizer. Ep213RaizerBeam.png|Riser-beam. Ep214RaizerBeam1.png|Kon prepares to use the '''Raizer Beam ability, ensuring he isn't shocked. Ep214UraharaCatchesKon.png|Urahara catches Kon. Ep214SleepTime.png|Kon is put to sleep along with everyone else. Fake Karakura Town arc Ep311RaizerPunch.png|Kon punches a Hollow. Ep311Capes.png|Kon notices everyone is wearing capes. Ep311EnergyDrain.png|Michel drains energy from the Humans as Kon watches. Ep311TridentAttack.png|Michel attacks Kon. Ep311MichelHollow.png|Michel in his Hollow form confronts Kon. Ep311KonFightsMichel.png|Kon throws Michel. Kon eyes a pretty girl.png|Kon spots Haruko Ep314KonFindsHaruko.png|Kon finds Haruko about to jump off a bridge. Kon gets hit in the head with a soccerball.png|Kon gets hit in the head with a soccer ball. Ep314KonAttacksHollow.png|Kon kicks the Hollow away. Ep314KonTellsHaruko.png|Kon tells Haruko to live. Kon is stabbed by Haruko.png|Kon is stabbed by Haruko. Ep314KonSavesHaruko.png|Kon saves Haruko. Kon about to be eaten.png|Kon about to be eaten in pill form by the Hollow. The Bount arc (anime only) Ep64KonsAwfulAppearance.png|Kon's awful appearance. Ep66KonString.png|Kon uses the string. Ep72Shakkahō.png|Kon on Rukia's shoulder as she uses Kidō. Ep73HōAndBanAttack.png|The group is attacked. Ep91UryuOthersAppear.png|Kon clings on to Rukia as she follows Uryū. Ep91GroupPreparesReturn.png|Kon on Rukia's back as they prepare to go to Soul Society. Episode92KonBlamed.png|Kon is blamed for the trouble. Episode109IchigoStopsKon.png|Ichigo stops Kon from staying with Rukia. Kon from back.png|The Quincy cross design on the back of Kon's plushie head. The New Captain Shusuke Amagai arc (anime only) Kenryu restricts Ichigo's movements.png|Kenryū stops Ichigo, Rukia and Kon from proceeding further. Zanpakuto Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Ep231UraharaGathersFriends.png|Urahara gathers Ichigo and his friends. 231Kon_states.png|Kon states he hopes Rukia is okay. 231Ririn_kicks.png|Ririn kicks Kon in the face. 231Kon_cries.png|Kon cries on Rukia's pillow. 239Sado_stops.png|Sado restrains Kon. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Ep317IchigoKonsPill.png|Ichigo removes Kon's pill. Ep317KonSearches.png|Kon investigates. Ep317KonTripsOverNozomi.png|Kon trips over Nozomi. Ep317IchigoFindsNozomi.png|Ichigo discovers Nozomi in his bed. Ep318InabaArrivesReigai.png|Inaba arrives to retrieve Nozomi. Nozomi prepares to leave the Kurosaki Clinic.png|Kon finds Nozomi trying to leave. E318 Kon bound by Inaba.png|Kon is bound by Inaba's Kidō. Inaba prepares to kill Kon.png|Inaba prepares to kill Kon. Ep320KonQuestionsNozomi.png|Kon questions Nozomi. Ep320KonGrins.png|Kon grins broadly as Rukia and Ichigo leave. Ep320NozomiHitsKon.png|Nozomi smacks Kon with the flowerpot. Ep320KonChiliMouth.png|Kon screams after Nozomi puts chili in his mouth. Ep320KonBarbecue.png|Kon lands on the barbecue. Ep320KonFollowsNozomi.png|Kon pleads with Nozomi. Ep320KonYellsAtNozomi.png|Kon yells at Nozomi. Ep320RealRangikuArrives.png|The real Rangiku shows up. Ep320KonSpeedsAway.png|Kon rushes off. Ep320KonAttacksReigai.png|Kon attacks Rangiku's clone. Ep320KonOffersSkewer.png|Kon offers Nozomi as skewer from the barbecue Reigai Rangiku Arrives.png|A Reigai of Rangiku takes Nozomi. Rangiku Cuts Kon.png|A Reigai of Rangiku attacks Kon. Ichigo returns to Urahara Shop.png|Outside the Urahara Shop. Gotei 13 Barbeque.png|Kon at Nozomi's barbeque. Ep321KonTiedUp.png|Kon tied up. Kon Tries To Ignore Nozomi.png|Kon tries to ignore Nozomi. Beat Up Kon Talks With Nozomi.png|Kon talks with Nozomi. Nozomi Opens The Senkaimon.png|Nozomi opens the Senkaimon. Ichigo Protects Nozomi.png|Ichigo protects Nozomi from the Reigai. Ep323IchigoDefeatsReigaiRukia.png|A defeated Reigai. Urahara Gets The News.png|Monitoring Ichigo's progress. Uryu Chats With Kon.png|Uryū asks Kon about Nozomi. Nozomi Crushes Kon.png|Nozomi crushes Kon. Kon Tries To Cheer Nozomi Up.png|Kon tries to cheer up Nozomi. Kon reassures Nozomi that Ichigo will be alright.png|Kon reassures Nozomi. E330 Kon Sado Orihime talk.png|Kon asks Sado and Orihime to keep Nozomi company. E330 Kon Nozomi struggle to talk.png|Kon and Nozomi struggle to talk to one another. E330 Kon eats with Nozomi, Orihime.png|Kon pokes fun at Nozomi while eating. E330 Kon and Nozomi.png|Kon finds Nozomi after she is attacked by a Hollow. Ep323KonTiedToTree.png|Kon tied to tree by Nozomi. Ep333RukiaHitsKon.png|Rukia hits Kon. Ep334KonBound.png |Kon bound to a rock. Ep334KonShouts.png |Kon shouts at Inaba. Ep334EveryoneAttacks.png|Kon attacks Inaba with the others. Ep334PillPop.png|Inaba hurts Kon until his pill pops out of his mouth. Ep334Watching.png|Kon and Rukia watch. Kon pep talks Ichigo.png|Ichigo and Kon chat. Ep336IchigoKonPrepare.png|Ichigo and Kon going to save Nozomi. Kon is told he can come to save Nozomi.png|Kon asks to accompany Ichigo to Soul Society. Ichigo and Kon enter the Senkaimon.png|Ichigo and Kon enter the Senkaimon. Ep330NozomiKonMakeAmends.png|Kon teasing Nozomi for being childish after Nozomi manifested her Zanpakutō. Ep338 Kon consider.png|Kon considers as Nozomi watches. Ep338UraharaAnalyzesBlood.png|Kon watches as Urahara analyzes Inaba's blood. Ep341NozomiHugsKon.png|Nozomi hugs Kon before fading away. Ep. 337 - Urahara & Kon finding Yushima at the Nest of Maggots.png|Urahara & Kon finally encountering (a comatose) Ōko Yushima at the Nest of Maggots. Ep. 337 - Urahara & Kon going through the S.R.D.I's back entrance.png|Urahara & Kon entering the S.R.D.I. through the back entrance. DVD Volume Covers Bleach Vol. 32 Cover.png|Kon on the cover of Volume 32. Bleach Vol. 81 Cover.png|Kon, Nozomi Kujō, and Kisuke Urahara on the cover of Volume 81. Bleach Anime 5th Anniversary Box Set Cover.png|Kon and his friends on the cover of the Bleach Anime 5th Anniversary Boxset. Music Covers Bleach Beat Collection S1V4.png|Kon and Hanatarō on the cover of the fourth volume of the first Bleach Beat Collection session. Bleach B Station S3V3.png|Kon, Hitsugaya, and Nel on the cover of the third volume of the third Bleach B Station session. Kon Manga Images Profile Images 17Kon profile.png|Kon. 54Kon profile.png|Kon. Agent of the Shinigami arc 13Kon greets.png|Kon greets Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki while faking a standard personality. 13Kon reveals.png|Kon reveals his true personality. 14Cover.png|Kon (in Ichigo's body) and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 14. 14Kon leaps.png|Kon leaps over the groundskeeper. 14Kon enters.png|Kon enters the classroom through the window. 14Kon flirts.png|Kon flirts with Orihime Inoue. 14Tatsuki throws.png|Tatsuki Arisawa throws a desk at Kon. 14Kon bypasses.png|Kon bypasses Ichigo. 15Karin and Yuzu see.png|Karin and Yuzu see Kon leaping about. 15Kon finds.png|Kon finds Hashigami, Kaneda, and Ino playing video games. 16Kon saves.png|Kon saves the boys from the Millipede-like Hollow. 16Kon is attacked.png|Kon is attacked by the Millipede-like Hollow. 16Ichigo cuts.png|Ichigo saves Kon from the Millipede-like Hollow. 16Ichigo and Kon defeat.png|Ichigo and Kon defeat the Millipede-like Hollow. 16Kon kicks.png|Kon kicks the Millipede-like Hollow away from a trail of ants. 16Urahara arrives.png|Kisuke Urahara arrives to recover Kon. 16Kon is ejected.png|Kon's pill is ejected from Ichigo's body. 16Rukia takes.png|Rukia takes Kon's pill from Urahara. 17Ichigo places.png|Ichigo places Kon's pill into a plushie. 17Ichigo grabs.png|An irritated Ichigo grabs Kon. 19Kon asks.png|Kon asks Rukia if they can go home. 20Ichigo tricks.png|Ichigo tricks Kon. 22Rukia forces.png|Rukia forces Kon to kiss Ichigo in order to transfer his pill. 23Kon begs.png|Kon begs Rukia to go help Ichigo. 24Rukia thanks.png|Kon stands by as Rukia thanks Ichigo for not dying. 26Cover.png|Kon on the cover of Chapter 26. 26Ichigo cleans.png|Ichigo slams Kon into the side of the house to clean the dirt off him. 26Rukia brings.png|Kon is shocked by Rukia bringing a push broom to clean him with. 26Kon walks.png|Kon walks down the street after resolving to run away from home. 26Dragon Bazooka.png|Tatsuki kicks a ball into Kon with Dragon Bazooka. 26Orihime smacks.png|Orihime smacks a baseball bat into Kon, sending him flying. 26Ryo steps.png|Ryō Kunieda steps on Kon during his attempt to trick her and her friends. 26Kon flees.png|Kon flees from Ryō and Yasutora Sado. 26Yuzu finds.png|Yuzu Kurosaki finds a battered and dirty Kon in her house. 26Kon is dressed.png|Kon is dressed in doll clothes by Yuzu. 26Kon apologizes.png|Kon apologizes to Ichigo for running away from home. 36Ichigo confronts.png|Ichigo has Kon take control of his body while he confronts Uryū Ishida. 37Kon is sent.png|Ichigo sends Kon to get Rukia's Denreishinki. 44Kon kicks.png|Kon kicks a large Hollow away from Rukia. 45Ichigo confronts.png|Ichigo confronts Uryū while Kon and Rukia stand by. 45Ichigo berates.png|Ichigo berates Kon for taking so long to get Rukia's Denreishinki. 47Rukia knees.png|Rukia knees Kon in the crotch. 48Cover.png|Kon in Ichigo's body, Ichigo, Uryū, and Urahara on the cover of Chapter 48. 51Cover.png|Kon and every other character in the series on the cover of Chapter 51. 53Ichigo finds.png|Ichigo finds Kon taped to the back of the toilet. 53Kon reveals.png|Kon reveals that Rukia is trying to run away. 53Ichigo and Kon read.png|Ichigo and Kon read Rukia's letter. 54Kon lies.png|Kon lies in Ichigo's bed while inhabiting his body. 70Kon declares.png|Kon declares that he is going to Soul Society as well. 70Sado reunites.png|Sado reunites with Kon. Soul Society arc 76Cover.png|Karin, Kon and Yuzu on the cover of Chapter 76. Hueco Mundo arc 307Fourth Popularity Poll 6-10.png|Kon announcing the results of a poll. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc 516Kon's muscular form.png|Kon's new look. 518Mayuri attempts.png|Kon is used by Urahara to communicate with Ichigo while Mayuri Kurotsuchi studies him. 624Kon bursts.png|Kon bursts out of Ichigo's robes. Covers & Polls ACBTBFirst Popularity Poll.png|Kon and the other top 10 winners of the first popularity poll. 307Fourth Popularity Poll 6-10.png|Kon announces the bottom 5 winners of the fourth popularity poll. 392Sixth Popularity Poll 5-10.png|Kon announces the bottom 6 best bouts in the sixth popularity poll. SJ2002-09-09 cover.png|Kon, Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Sado, and Uryū on the cover of the September 9th 2002 issue of Shonen Jump. SJ2005-05-23 cover.png|Kon, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji on the cover of the May 23rd 2005 issue of Shonen Jump. SJ2012-09-17 cover.png|Kon, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Byakuya, and Hitsugaya on the cover of the September 17th 2012 issue of Shonen Jump. Kon Video Clips KonKicks.gif|Kon uses his enhanced physical capabilities against Ichigo. RaizerBeam.gif|Kon uses Raizer Beam to destroy Zonzain. RaizerBeam214.gif|Kon uses Raizer Beam to defeat a large Arrancar inside the Hollow Fortress. Kon Movie Images Memories of Nobody MONKonIchigoGag.png|Kon and Ichigo Kurosaki gag. MONRukiaThrowsKonAtIchigo.png|Rukia Kuchiki throws Kon at Ichigo. MONIchigoRukiaRun.png|Ichigo runs behind Rukia while holding Kon. MONRukiaLeavesGigai.png|Rukia leaves her Gigai while Ichigo holds Kon. MONRukiaCantCommunicate.png|Kon rests on Rukia's shoulder. MONKonAlertsIchigo.png|Kon alerts Ichigo to Senna's absence. MONShinigamiDiscussion.png|Kon attends a Shinigami meeting on recent events. MONKonRecallsAMan.png|Kon recalls seeing a man standing among the Blanks MONTessaiTakesKon.png|Tessai takes Kon's Mod-Soul pill for analysis. Fade to Black FTBIchigoQuestionsKon.png|Ichigo asks Kon what is wrong. FTBIchigoWhoIsRukia.png|Ichigo asks Kon who Rukia is. FTBIchigoKnocksKon.png|Ichigo knocks Kon away. FTBIchigoReadsNote.png|Ichigo reads the note out loud to Kon. FTBUraharaQuestionsIchigo.png|Urahara asks Ichigo and Kon who Rukia is. FTBKonDemandsHelp.png|Kon tells Urahara to help them. FTBIchigoKonFall.png|Ichigo and Kon fall toward the Seireitei. FTBKonHitsPillar.png|Kon hits a stalagmite of solidified sludge. FTBIchigoKonSeeMountain.png|Ichigo and Kon see a mountain of solidified sludge. FTBShinigamiSurroundIchigo.png|Several Shinigami surround Ichigo and Kon. FTBIchigoHisagiClash.png|Kon stays on Ichigo's shoulder as he clashes with Shūhei Hisagi. FTBRenjiIchigoName.png|Renji asks how Ichigo knows his name. FTBKomamuraConfrontsIchigo.png|Komamura confronts Ichigo and Kon. FTBIchigoDodgesBlade.png|Ichigo and Kon dodge the blade of Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō. FTBIchigoSentFlying.png|Ichigo and Kon are sent flying. FTBKonKicksIchigo.png|Kon kicks Ichigo in the face. FTBKonLeavesIchigo.png|Kon leaves Ichigo to search for Rukia on his own. FTBKonTakesNote.png|Kon takes Rukia's letter from Ichigo. FTBRenjiQuestionsIchigo.png|Renji asks Ichigo why he is going so far to save Rukia. FTBIchigoCannotGiveUp.png|Ichigo tells Rukia she cannot give up being a Shinigami. FTBIchigoSaysName.png|Ichigo tells Rukia his name. FTBKonWeeps.png|Kon tearfully begs Ichigo to save Rukia while trapped in sludge. FTBKonBreaksFree.png|Kon breaks out of the sludge containing him. Category:Images